Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, information storage capability, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, and email clients. Additionally, these generations of wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications.
Wireless devices are typically fully tested before being shipped from a manufacturer's factory. This is especially important for the newer generations of wireless devices which have increased functionality as described above.
Once a wireless device is assembled in full plastics, it typically progresses through various test stages to qualify each of its components. For mobile cellular devices these tests may include the following: RF, keys, internal microphone, internal speaker, charger, buzzer, vibrator, display, etc.
With respect to RF testing, many wireless devices do not have an industry standard RF connector for connection to test equipment. Rather, these wireless devices may have a set of simple spring contacts. In addition, to connect such devices to test equipment typically requires the use of bulky external fixturing (e.g., “bulls-eye”) that may not only hinder the portability of the device under test (“DUT”) but may also require the partial disassembly of the DUT which in turn may compromise the integrity of the DUT.
A need therefore exists for a method and system for the efficient RF testing of assembled wireless devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.